Frozen Memories
by Kitty-KatX791
Summary: When the usual gang finds a girl half-dead in the middle of the woods, they bring her back to the guild. With hardly any memory, she stays there, until one day it all comes back. Facing danger and death, Aleesia must stand on her own, but with her friends and older sister not far behind her. But how will her sister react when they fall for the same guy? Sister vs Sister. Not good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction on , so it may not be the best. So please no hating! Enjoy!**

"I could've sworn it was that way!" Natsu Dragneel yelled.

Lucy Heartfillia replied angrily, "Well you were wrong. We're still in the middle of the woods."

A group of seven were lost in the woods, two of whom where flying cats. Three of them were agruing, and a young woman and little girl just watched on.

"How long do you think this'll take?" the youngest, Wendy Marvell asked.

The blue cat, Happy sighed.

"It could take hours."

Erza Scarlet, the red-headed woman watching the scene took a deep breath.

"We have to get a move on!" she ordered.

"How? Natsu got us lost!" Gray Fullbuster scowled, "That idiot."

Natsu roared, "YOU WANNA GO AT IT?"

Wendy sighed and Lucy rolled her eyes. Happy flew higher into the air, while the white cat, Carla, just floated.

"Natsu!" Happy called, "There's something over there!"

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and Natsu grinned.

"Is it food?" he asked.

Happy shrugged.

"It's this way!" he called, and flew over the treetops.

Everyone followed, Gray and Natsu trying to push past each other. Lucy rolled her eyes.

When they reached a clearing, Erza motioned for everyone to stop. Happy flew down and floated by Natsu's shoulder. Erza unsheathed her sword and crept forward, cautious. When she reached the center of a clearing, she put her sword back.

"It's safe," she called.

Lucy and Wendy ran forward first. Gray and Natsu glared at each other, as if testing who would go first. When the two girls reached the middle, they gasped.

"Oh my god," Lucy said.

Wendy cried, "Is she okay?"

Natsu and Gray looked up.

"She?" Natsu asked.

The two fighting boys ran and joined everyone else. A girl, about sixteen or seventeen, was lying on her back, eyes closed. Two braids framed her face, one short and one long. Her blonde hair with light blue highlights spread on the ground around her head. Lucy touched her arm.

"She's freezing!" she exclaimed.

Erza felt her wrist, looking for a pulse. Her face darkened.

"W-What?" Happy asked nervously.

"She has a pulse." Erza said.

"Then...why do you look worried?" Gray asked.

"It's growing slower, and quickly." Erza replied quietly.

Wendy bit her lip. She bent down and tried healing magic.

"There's a sheet of ice, covering her whole body," she gasped, "I can't get through to heal her"

Suddenly, the ice melted, soaking her white coat and lavender dress. The girl started shaking.

"What do we do?" Lucy cried.

"I don't think there's anything we _can _do." Erza said sadly.

The girl shook harder and harder.

Then, she stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

The poor girl opened her eyes. They were dark blue, and glazed over.

"Where...am I?" she whispered.

"She's alive!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Are you cold?" Lucy asked.

"No, why would I be?" the girl asked. She looked down at her clothes. "Oh."

"I don't sense any magic power," Erza explained, "It looks like she's not a mage."

The girl tried to sit up but collasped back down.

"Who are you?" Happy asked.

"I can't remember anything..." the girl muttered, "Hardly anything."

"Do you remember your name?" Lucy asked.

Gray and Natsu were paying attention, but glaring at each other at the same time.

"I think, yes," the girl sighed, "i believe it's Aleesia."

Gray and Wendy's face darkened.

_No, she's dead..._Gray thought.

_There's no way, she didn't know how to fight when us three separated_, Wendy thought.

"Can you stand?" Carla asked.

"No," Aleesia muttered, "I feel weak."

"You don't remember how you got here?" Happy wondered.

"No, all I remember was fear, and relief." Aleesia explained.

"What were you scared of?" Gray asked.

Aleesia shrugged. She looked at her arms and clentched her right hand.

"Aron..." she whispered.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

Aleesia face clouded over.

"Did I say something?"

Lucy frowned.

"No. You didn't." she lied.

"But-" Natsu started, but was cut off by Erza.

"Let's get her back to the guild." she said.

"Guild?" Aleesia asked, "You guys are mages?"

Natsu grinned and nodded.

"Cool. I remember that I really wanted to be a mage as a young girl." Aleesia smiled.

She looked at her hand and frowned.

Lucy helped her up and she and Erza supported the girl.

"This way," Erza said and started walking.

"You knew?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I wanted to see where Natsu would get us with his nose."

Lucy nodded slowly and walked quickly to keep up with Erza.

"Thanks for helping me..." Aleesia said softly.

"No problem, "Lucy grinned.

Gray and Natsu started arguing again. Wendy sighed and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is your guild?" Aleesia asked.

They were standing in front of the guild. A loud noise was coming from inside, either a fight or just everyone being loud.

"This is Fairy Tail," Happy grinned.

Aleesia followed everyone in. She gaped at the inside, and the people.

"Welcome back everyone!" a girl with almost white hair, who goes by the name of Mirajane Strauss, said, "Who's this girl?"

"I'm Aleesia," Aleesia whispered.

"We found her in the woods, she doesn't remember much," Erza explained.

Mira frowned. A little old guy walked down the stairs.

"Well Aleesia, welcome to Fairy Tail." he said, "I'm the third Master, Makarov."

Aleesia gave a small wave.

"Gray-sama!" a girl called Juvia Lockser shouted, running over, "Juvia missed you!"

"Ju-vi-a?" Aleesia stammered.

"Yes. Juvia is Juvia." Juvia said, slightly cross, "Juvia is glad Gray-sama is back!"

Gray ignored her and glared at Natsu...again.

"Sorry, I just...recognized the name..." Aleesia muttered.

She sat down at a table and stared at a wall.

"Is she okay?" Levy asked.

"She doesn't remember anything but her name, the poor girl," Makarov, "I'd expect her to be confused."

Aleesia layed her head n the table and buried her face in her arms. A couple tears dripped out of her eyes as she tried to remember anything. Her full name, her past, why she was in the woods, anything. But nothing showed itself.

_Why is it always me?_

She sat straight up. Something itched at her mind.

_Always me..._

A memory was starting to surface.

_Bad things...they always happened. But what?_

A bright light flashed, and she sank into a memory.

"Sister!" a very young girl with blonde hair and light blue highlights called, "Help me!"

"_ALEESIA!" a girl that had completly blue hair screamed, "PUT HER DOWN!"_

_A man laughed. He had little Aleesia slung over his shoulder, her arms and legs bound._

_"SISTER!" Aleesia yelled._

_"Shut up," the man said, "You're mine now."_

_The other girl, who looked about a year older then Aleesia, ran at the man. But he just kicked her aside._

_"Gah!" she cried, "Aleesia!"_

_"Be quiet!" the man snapped._

_He stepped on the older girl's arm and started off with Aleesia._

_"SISTER!" Aleesia screamed._

_"ALEESIA!" the elder sister yelled._

_The rain started. It didn't stop_

_"NO!"_

**A/N As I get further into the story, the chapters will get longer. I hope. *sigh* Thanks for the first review Shadeflare123!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aleesia? Are you alright?"

Aleesia gasped and opened her eyes. Levy McGarden was looking down, worried about her.

"Y-Yeah..." she whispered, "I just remember something..."

Levy smiled and sat across from her.

"Do you mind telling me?" she asked, "I'm curious..."

Aleesia nodded.

"I remembered being taken, I was very little, from my sister." Aleesia explained, "A man. He had tied me up, but I'm not quite sure how it happened."

Aleesia looked up and saw all of Fairy Tail was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That's sad," Lucy said, "Who was your sister?"

Aleesia bit her lip.

"I...don't know..." she muttered, and started crying softly.

She clentched her fist and hit the table. On the other side of the room, a chair was thrown into the air by ice growing swiftly from the ground.

"Gray?" Mira asked, "Did you do that?"

Gray frowned and shook his head. There were no other ice mages in the guild, so nobody knew what had happened. So life continued on in Fairy Tail. Levy and Lucy grew close to Aleesia, and told her about the guild.

"We're kinda destructive," Lucy laughed, "We could probably list at least one hundred towns that Fairy Tail destroyed in one way."

"What kind of magic do you use, Lucy, Levy?" Aleesia asked.

"I use celestial spirit magic," Lucy smiled, holding up her keys.

"And I use solid script," Levy grinned.

Aleesia lookeed across the room at Juvia, who was hovering near Gray again.

"What kind of magic do they use?" she wondered, pointing at the two mages.

"Gray and Juvia?" Levy asked, "Gray uses ice make and Juvia uses water..."

Aleesia frowned again.

_Ice make?_

"Water magic, such as rain?" she gasped, something trying to surface in her mind.

"Yeah, Juvia had rain following her when the guild first met her..." Lucy said, "Why?"

Something clicked, and the memory was gone.

_No!_

"And ice make, static or..."

"Static," Gray said.

He had heard the conversation, with his name mentioned, and decided to come over. Juvia trailed behind him.

"Static..." Aleesia trailed off, "huh."

She fingered one of the blue highlights in her hair, which she had discovered to be natural.

Makarov looked across the room at the girl trying so hard to figure things out. He remembered the ice, coming out of no where. A thought appeared in his head.

_What if..._

**A/N Things are starting to get revealed! I'd like to see if anyone can guess who Aleesia's sister is. No promises will be made! **

**Shadeflare123, you know so don't guess. You already have to watch your back. Beware! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I should add, I'm a huge Gruvia fan. I had this idea for a fanfic, and wrote it down. Just saying...**

Aleesia laughed.

"Come on Lucy, let's go."

She was growing used to Fairy Tail, but nothing was coming back to her. Bits and pieces appeared, then vanished again. But she didn't really care. These guys were right now, and she didn't need to dwell.

"Lucy," Aleesia sighed, "It's not that bad."

Lucy walked out in a bunny outfit. It was a complete suit.

"Yes. It is." Lucy groaned.

Aleesia tried to hide her laughter.

"You lost the bet! It was the deal! If I won, you had to wear the outfit," she giggled, "And if you won, I had to wear it. I won."

Natsu walked past.

"Lucy?" he laughed, "What the heck?"

Lucy scowled. She turned around and jumped away. Levy walked up.

"What was the bet again, Aleesia?" she asked.

Aleesia caught her breath and spoke.

"I told Lucy that her team couldn't do one mission without destroying something other then what they needed to destroy, if anything,"

Levy burst out laughing.

"You set set it up," she giggled, "There is no way that that was even possible."

"I know," Aleesia said, "If they did, she had to wear the outfit, remember we passed by it a week ago and made fun of it?"

"And I'm guessing if they didn't, you had to," Levy finished.

Aleesia nodded. She watched as Happy taunted Lucy.

"Little bunny!" Happy said, "You're so cute! I wanna eat you but you're not a fish!"

Lucy tried to hop away, but wasn't very fast. Happy flew slowly beside her, still teasing.

"You know, today's a nice day to go swimming," Levy said.

Aleesia frowned. Something was bothering her. Something about bunnies. She realized what was about to happen as she braced herself, and collasped on the ground, lost in a memory.

"_No, please!" young Aleesia screamed._

_"You didn't catch any food. This is your punishment..." a man said._

_He brought out a wooden stick and lashed the girl's back. Her back was already covered with lines and marks, so he must had hit her before. He kept hitting it and she cried silently._

_"But I caught a rabbit," she sniffed._

_"I HATE rabbits!" the man yelled, and slapped her cheek._

_"Yes sir," Aleesia whispered, "I forgot."_

_"Don't forget it again!" the man roared and hit her one more time._

_He then pushed her down on the ground and went hunting. Aleesia lay quietly, silent tears dripping down her cheeks._

Aleesia opened her eyes. A giant something was leaning over her. She cried out and punched it's face.

"Gah!" the giant...rabbit...cried.

"Lucy!" Aleesia gasped, "You scared me!"

"You got one strong punch, girl," Lucy sighed, rubbing her nose, "Where did you learn it?"

Aleesia frowned.

"I don't know... I never fought back..."

Levy blinked.

"Fought back? Did you just remember something?" she asked.

"I was...beat..." Aleesia whispered.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other, but didn't ask anymore questions. It was clearly hard on the girl.

"Lucy, you can get out of that outfit now," Aleesia said, grinning again.

Lucy sighed.

"Thank god!"

She went and changed. Aleesia just stared at the palm of her hand.

_The name Aron...Was that him? No, I don't think so. The name brings a different feeling, one I cannot define._

Aleesia sighed. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"It's too bad, Lucy," she said, "You looked cute in that outfit."

Lucy glared at the girl, who was beaming at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You should try it, Aleesia," she muttered, "You'd look good in it."

"Oh no. I hate rabbits." Aleesia said, "They made me miserable."

Levy raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. Aleesia kicked a random rock around and squashed it with her foot.

"Ow!" she cried, "Stupid rock."

Wendy walked up.

"Are you okay, Aleesia?" she asked softly.

Aleesia sighed , rubbing her foot. She sat down on a random bench.

"No. I'm not okay. My life. Is a mess."


	6. Chapter 6

Aleesia sat, head resting on her hand. She strummed her fingers on the table. The chaos of Fairy Tail surrounded her, but she was lost in thought. A thousand ideas of what her past was like ran threw her head.

_Juvia, Wendy and Gray look familier... Hm... Maybe I ran into Juvia once, and met Gray on a train?_

She frowned. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, something told her she hadn't met them in an ordinary way. Sighing, she used her left hand to rub her right shoulder. It felt natural to do that, like a habbit. Curious, Aleesia took her coat off that one shoulder and noticed a white line crossing her shoulder, only a couple inches long. She frowed again, and bit her lip. A white light flashed, and she realized a memory was appearing.

_Two boys were standing in the middle of a snowy day, trying to focus._

_"Stop making that noise!" the first said._

_"What noise?" the second replied._

_The two boys turned around and followed the sound of crying. They came across a girl lying a fetal postion, crying. The snow around her was red, blood seeping from a gash on her shoulder._

_"I didn't mean too," she whispered, "I didn't,"_

_"Didn't what?" the second asked._

_The girl turned her head so her dark blue eyes were staring at them._

_"I didn't mean to kill him."_

_The two boys looked at each other in shock. Their eyes traveled behind the girl and saw a man laying face down in the ice._

_"UR!" the first cried, "COME HERE!"_

_"Lyon! What's wrong!?" a woman yelled, running up behind them._

_"We found this girl," the second said, kneeling beside her, "She's really hurt and said she killed him,"_

_He pointed at the body laying down. The woman, Ur, didn't pay attention to the dead man but only to the little girl, who seemed to be in the process of dying._

_"Gray, Lyon," she said calmy, "Stay out of my way. I need to help her."_

_Her two pupils nodded and watched as she picked the girl up. The young child clutched Ur's arm and cried out,"I didn't mean to! He was going to hurt me again!"_

_"I understand," Ur said, "Let's help you,"_

_She took the injured girl back to the cabin and bandaged the bloody shoulder. Gray and Lyon watched, silent so not to disturb Ur. They both sensed how critical the girl's condition was. But finally, when Ur sat down, Gray spoke._

_"Will...she be okay?" he asked carefuly._

_Ur nodded and the little girl whimpered._

_"Do you know how old she is?" Lyon asked._

_"She seems to be around the same age as Gray, give or take a year,"_

_The girl sat up and looked around._

_"Are you mad at me?" she whispered._

_Ur shook her head._

_"I'm Aleesia," the girl muttered, "Thanks for helping me."_

_"How'd you kill him?" Lyon asked._

_"Lyon!" Ur snapped._

_"It's okay, ma'am," Aleesia sniffed, "He was coming to hit me again, and there was this stick and i threw it at him. It hit him right here"_

_She pointed at her chest._

_"I didn't mean to kill him! I didn't want to get hurt again!"_

_Aleesia started to cry again._

_"If he was about to hurt you, and had done it before, wouldn't it be self defense?" Gray asked._

_Ur nodded and helped Aleesia off the table she was sitting on._

_"Lyon, don't ask someone who's oviously distressed something that will make them panic even more," the teacher said disaproovingly._

_"Sorry," Lyon said._

_"Is she going to stay with us?" Gray asked._

_Aleesia looked down at the ground._

_"Yes, or at least until she is ready to go," Ur said._

_So Aleesia stayed._

_She sat down in the snow and rubbed her shoulder. Gray looked at her carefully. He decided to ask her a question, even if it would make her freak._

_"Aleesia?" he asked cautiously._

_"Hm?" she replied, out of it._

_"How, if he was beating you, were you with that man?" Gray wondered, preparing for an outburst._

_But instead, she just lay down in the snow._

_"He took me."_

_"What?" Gray asked._

_"He kidnapped me, took me away from my sister," Aleesia whimpered._

_Gray sat down next to her._

_"Then of course you're not a horrible person."_

_Aleesia looked at him._

_"You think?"_

_"Yeah," Gray continued, "If he kidnapped you, and beat you, I bet he was the horrible one."_

_Aleesia smiled._

_"Thanks Gray," she said quietly, "You better get back to training."_

_Gray grinned and got up._

_Aleesia would watch them train everyday. She grew expecially close to Gray. But a week passed and Aleesia was almost fully healed. When Ur was taking her students out to train, she stood up._

_"I've been here for a while, and taking up your space," Aleesia said, "I'm ready to leave."_

_"What?!" Gray said, "No! Your not fully healed!"_

_Ur put a hand in front of her pupil._

_"Are you sure Aleesia?" she asked sadly._

_Aleesia nodded. Gray bit his lip._

_"Thanks for everything." Aleesia muttered, "I'll always be grateful."_

_She started to walk out the door, but paused_

_"Aleesia!" Gray called._

_She turned around._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Be safe." Gray finished._

_Aleesia smiled and nodded. She was about towalk out the door when she paused. Aleesia turned around and darted back. She hugged Ur, and thanked the woman. She smiled at Lyon, then turned to Gray._

_"I'll miss you," she muttered._

_Gray smiled sadly. Aleesia hesitated then threw her arms around Gray. He stood still, shocked, but finally hugged her back. When they pulled away, Ur had a slight smile on her face. Aleesia started out the door, and this time, didn't turn back. Gray looked at the ground and Ur put her hand on his could tell Gray was sad._

_Ur, Lyon and Gray watched Aleesia tread through the snow, and when she was out of sight, Gray turned to his teacher._

_"Will she be okay?" the boy asked._

_Ur shook her head._

_"I don't think so. She's weak, and still injured. I don't think she'll survive" she sighed, her voice shaky._

_Gray looked down at the ground._

_Be safe Aleesia, he thought._

Aleesia opened her eyes. She looked at her arms, then rubbed her shoulder again.

"Ow..." she muttered.

"What's wrong, Aleesia-san?" Wendy asked.

"That hurt..." Aleesia sighed.

"Er, what did?" Laki asked.

"Years ago, a shoulder wound." she replied, "An injury from a knife."

She moved her coat again to show the scar on her shoulder. Gray instantly sat up straight.

"Aleesia!" Lucy cried, "R-Really?"

"Yeah. I only survived because a small group of people helped me."

Aleesia focused straight on Gray. She knew he was the the boy, the one she grew close to. She stood up and brushed herself off.

I need to think...

The girl walked out the door. Gray watched her leave.

"Gray. Shirt." Mira said.

Gray looked down.

"Ugh,"

When nobody was looking, he got up and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Aleesia sat down on a random bench and stared at the sky. Everything was coming back to her, but she wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared. Many of the memories were making her miserable, the loss of her sister, the man...each one. And the last memory she had, of Gray, Lyon and Ur, made her feel all sorts of things.

In the midst of her thoughts, a voice rang out.

"Is it really you?"

Aleesia looked down and saw Gray standing in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Aleesia said sneakily.

"You know what I mean, the girl that I met long ago..." Gray sighed.

Aleesia bit her lip.

"If my memories serve correctly, then I believe so..." she muttered.

Gray sat down beside her.

"How'd you survive?" he asked, "After all, you still had that injured shoulder and had trouble moving your arm,"

Aleesia rubbed her shoulder and said, "I don't know..."

Gray nodded. They sat in silence.

"What happened to Lyon and Ur?" Aleesia wondered.

Gray looked down at the ground.

"Lyon joined Lamia Scale a while back after Natsu, Lucy, Erza and I had an encounter with him and Ur, well..." Gray explained before trailing off.

Aleesia frowned, then covered her mouth in shock.

"Did she, um, die?"

"Not exactly," Gray said, "Have you heard of the ice magic spell Iced Shell?"

Aleesia closed her eyes and thought.

"Yeah, I remember reading about it once," she exclaimed.

"Well she cast that, and became the ice," Gray said.

"Oh."

Juvia saw them sitting together and hid in a bush.

"What's Gray-sama doing with Aleesia?" she whispered angrily to herself, "Juvia doesn't like it,"

Aleesia traced circles in the dust on the ground with her feet. She didn't know what to say.

"I thought about you a lot," Aleesia muttered, "How nice you were, and how close we became, and Ur too"

Juvia'a face turned red in anger. She jumped out of the bush and glared at Aleesia.

"Why is Aleesia with Gray-sama alone?" she ordered.

Aleesia groaned. She didn't want to argue with the rain woman.

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"Juvia really wants to know!" Juvia snapped.

She shot water in Aleesia'a direction, but Aleesia jumped to the left and easily dodged it. Gray however, got caught up in the water.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, "Juvia didn't mean to hit Gray-sama!"

Aleesia smirked as Gray got up, soaking wet. She looked at Juvia and rolled her eyes.

"So you wanna fight, eh?" she chuckled.

"Yes!" Juvia yelled.

She shot more water at the girl, this time boiling. Aleesia somehow jumped up and was able to avoid it.

"Wrong choice Juvia," she muttered and pulled two daggers off her sides. They had been hidden by her coat.

"How long have you had those?" Gray asked, shocked.

Aleesia laughed.

"I've had them the entire time."

She ran at Juvia.

"Aleesia can't hurt Juvia!" Juvia exclaimed, "Juvia's body is made of water!"

Aleesia frowned.

"Huh. This fight will be than I thought..."

Gray just decided to watch. He was curious on what Aleesia could do with her daggers.

Aleesia clentched her fist tighter around the daggers and started running again. Only this time, she ran around Juvia.

"What's Aleesia doing?" Juvia asked, confused.

Aleesia jumped into a bush and watched as Juvia tried to figure out where she was. Then, when Juvia was looking the other direction, she leaped out and slashed at Juvia. Juvia turned around in a flash but cried out when Aleesia hit her. She clutched her arm, where a small cut was visable.

"How'd Aleesia-" Juvia started, shocked.

Aleesia examined her daggers.

"Hm. There's magic intertwined into these," Aleesia muttered, "But who's?"

Juvia moved quickly and sent more boiling water at Aleesia. This time she got caught up in it.

"Gah!" she cried.

The water died away and Aleesia lay sprawled on the ground. She got up slowly.

"That hurt!" she complained.

Juvia scowled.

"It was hot," Aleesia sighed, "It burned,"

Juvia smiled.

"That's what Juvia was hoping."

Aleesia growled and stood up completely.

"I am so not holding back now," she muttered.

"Oh? Aleesia was holding back?" Juvia asked, "What more could she have? It's just daggers,"

Aleesia bit her lip.

Dang it. I don't know what else...

"I'm gonna..." Aleesia said, "You'll see,"

She took a deep breath and started running again. This time, instead of one slash, she aimed at Juvia several times. Juvia now had more scratches on her arms and legs.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled.

"AGH!" Aleesia cried, as the water hit her.

She fell to her knees and glared up at Juvia. Her coat was slashed, and the white line on her shoulder was showing.

"That's not fair," Aleesia hissed, "I don't know if I have magic,"

She struggled to get up, and beared her teeth. She picked up her dagger and staggered over to Juvia.

"TAKE THIS!"

Aleesia brought the dagger down Juvia's arm. While Juvia was clutching her arm and glaring, Aleesia hit her over the head with the hilt of the dagger. Juvia didn't react, as this time it went straight through her body.

"No." Aleesia whispered as she collasped on the ground.

**A/N Annnddd Aleesia and Juvia's relationship has revealed itself. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Aleesia opened her eyes and sat up. A woman with pink hair was in the corner of the room, mixing something.

"Who are you?" Aleesia ordered and reached for her knifes.

But they were gone.

"Stop your squirming," the wiman said, "You'll open your wounds."

Aleesia looked at her arms and legs. They were bandaged.

"Juvia wants to know why she's here." Juvia demanded.

She was sitting across from Aleesia.

"You two injured each other in the fight," the woman muttered, "That's why I hate humans."

"Who are you?" Aleesia asked again.

"I am Porlyusica." the woman said, "You two are very violent. Although the blonde was injured more."

Aleesia scoffed and stood up.

_Oh wait. I'm the blonde_

"She has an advantage!" the young woman complained.

Porlyusica ignored her.

Aleesia glared in Juvia's direction and Juvia in hers.

Porlyusica continued to mix whatever medicine she was working on. Aleesia swung her legs back and forth.

"Juvia, did you um..." Aleesia started shyly, but paused.

"Did Juvia what?" Juvia asked rather crossly.

"Did you have a younger sister?"

Juvia sat silently.

"Juvia doesn't see a reason to answer that," she muttered angrily.

Aleesia bit her lip.

"And you two were separated when she was kidnapped?" Aleesia said softly.

Juvia turned away from Aleesia. Aleesia looked at the ground.

"Juvia's sister probably died..." Juvia whispered.

Aleesia looked at the ground.

"Or the kidnapper did..."

Juvia turned back to Aleesia.

"What?" she asked.

"I remembered something a while ago," Aleesia muttered, "Two girls... One of them me..."

Juvia looked at Aleesia with wonder.

"Aleesia is... Juvia's sister isn't she... Juvia was to scared to ask..."

Aleesia bit her lip and nodded slowly.

Juvia cried out and hugged her younger sister. Aleesia hugged back. Porlyusica rolled her eyes, but a small smile was visible on her lips.

"But, you're still Juvia's romantic rival..." Juvia said simply.

Aleesia raised an eyebrow.

"Romantic rival?" she sighed, "I don't really wanna know, but I'll ask. What does that mean?"

"It means that Gray-sama is Juvia's, and you can't take him away." Juvia explained.

Aleesia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered.

She got up and walked out the door.

"Be careful next time, girl!" Polyusica called.

Aleesia got up and walked out. Juvia followed.

When they arrived at the guild, Aleesia went straight to the tables and sat down. She lay her head on the table and closed her eyes. When she heard scuffling near the table, she sat up and hit whoever it was in the stomach.

"Gah!" Gray cried.

"G-Gray! Sorry!" Aleesia gasped, "I heard someone, and reacted!"

Gray stood silently for a momment.

"Why did you react so violently...?"

"Er, I think 'cause of how I was raised and spent my days..." Aleesia tried to explain.

Gray looked at her silently.

"I didn't hurt you, right?" Aleesia asked, wincing slightly.

Gray shook his head.

"I've been hit a lot harder," he laughed.

"WHAT?" Juvia screamed, "Aleesia hit Gray-sama!?"

"Oh no..." Aleesia groaned, "She'd better not attack me..."

Just then, the door slammed open.

"Where is she?" someone yelled desperately, "Where's Aleesia?"


	9. Chapter 9

An old man was standing in the doorway. He started pushing past people, calling out one thing.

"Aleesia! Aleesia!"

Gray pulled Aleesia down behind the table.

"Stay here," he whispered.

Gray then stood up and faced the old man. The noise slowly died down as everyone realized something interesting was going on. Makarov tensed.

_Another attack?,_ he thought.

"What do you want with her?" Gray exclaimed

Juvia frowed.

_Juvia doesn't know why this man wants her little sister..._ , she thought.

"Where is she?" the old man repeated, "Where is she?"

Gray scowled.

"Ice make: Spear!" he yelled.

The old man didn't do anything. He just stood there. And as the ice approached, he made a quick movement, causing the ice to melt, and shouted something that shocked everyone.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR ICE! WHERE IS SHE?"

Gray stood in a surpised silence. Now Juvia was starting to get mad.

"Juvia won't let this old man get near Aleesia!" she snapped.

The old man ignored her like he had to others and ran around the guild. People tried to grab him, and stop him from finding the girl but he always dodged them. Natsu bared his teeth as flames appeared on his hands.

"Go away," the dragon slayer hissed.

Gray started running at the man, preparing to punch him when Aleesia cried out.

"STOP, GRAY!"

She jumped out and tackled Gray. Juvia watched with a couriosity intent on discovering why Aleesia tackled him. Aleesia was sititng on top of Gray, who stayed silent.

"Who are you?" Aleesia asked, climbing off of the ice mage.

The old man frowned.

"You don't remember?" he asked softly.

Aleesia shook her head.

"What did they do to you?" the man muttered, clentching his fist.

"They?" Lucy asked, "Who's they?"

The old man ignored her.

"You magic power... It's low," he whispered, "Did they...?"

Now Makarov walked forward.

"Who are you?" he ordered, "What do you want with this girl?"

The old man looked up.

"My name is Aron." he said.

Aleesia frowned.

That name...

Something clicked. She remember a different man, running at her. She remembered this old man, Aron, yelling at her to get out of there. She remembered running, then crashing into a woman. That woman raised her hand, and Aleesia felt weaker. She staggered away, then collasped on the ground. She weakly raised her arm and ice coated her body. Then... she fainted.

_Then I woke up... and there was everyone._

Aleesia closed her eyes.

"I remember..." she whispered.

"Ehhh?" Lucy said.

"I REMEMBER!" Aleesia shouted.

She ran at Aron and threw her arms around him. Aron gave a small smile, the skin around his eyes wrinkling.

Team Natsu looked confused.

"Explain." Natsu ordered.

Aleesia rubbed her temple. It was all fuzzy.

"He's my teacher." she muttered.

Erza had a dark expression.

"What type of teacher?" the scarlet-haired woman asked.

"Erm..."

Aleesia had no idea. She just knew Aron was her teacher.

"Magic." Aron said, taking her place.

"Ehhh?"

This time Aleesia made that sound.

"Magic?" Lucy asked, "What kind of magic?"

Aron continued to smile.

"Aleesia," he said gently, "Focus your energy into your hands. Imagine the cold, like when you trained."

Aleesia did just that. Aron stopped speaking when a small smile formed on the girl's face. She knew where to go. A small ice diamond appeared, and her face brightened.

"Ice make!" she said, "Ice make magic!"

Gray smirked slightly. Aron nodded.

"You trained with me since you were twelve."

"I'm sixteen now, right?" Aleesia asked.

Aron nodded again.

Aleesia stood silently.

"What had happened?" Juvia asked, "Why did Gray-sama and the others find Aleesia in the woods?"

Aron's face grew angry.

"Darksoul." he growled.

Aleesia tilted her head.

"Darksoul?" she asked.

Aron shook his head.

"I don't think I can explain, at least not right now."

Aleesia bit her lip.

"It looks like you have a safe place here," Aron said, smiling, "I'll leave. But if you need me, you should be able to find me."

He walked out the door. His young student ran to the door and waved. Once he was gone, she looked at her hands.

_Ice make, huh? This'll be fun._


	10. Chapter 10

This** chapter is long, and divided into three parts. I enjoyed writing it though! And I'm listening to ADELE right now so I'M IN A GOOD MOOD. Which is why... I wrote this stuff... XD**

About ten minutes later, Aron walked back in. Aleesia looked up,

"Eh?" she asked.

Aron pointed at Gray and spoke, "His name was Gray right?"

Gray and Aleesia nodded at the exact same time. Aron looked thoughtful.

"I remember when you were younger, you remember staying with a group of people, one of them named Gray,"

Aleesia started to worry where this was going.

"And you said you kinda-"

Aleesia lunged at him and covered his mouth.

"No," she said.

Happy snickered.

Aleesia glared at the exceed. Then she started chasing him around the room.

"... I don't know how to react to this scene..." Levy sighed.

Erza just watched, Warren leaning against the wall laughing.

"SOMEONE HEEELLPP ME!" Happy called.

Aleesia finally stopped. Aron was still standing in the doorway laughing. Aleesia marched over to him and pushed him out the door.

When they were well away from the guild, Aleesia turned and faced Aron.

"That sure was chaotic," Aron said, still laughing, "I'm guessing that Gray was the same Gray?"

Aleesia continued to glare at her teacher.

"Yep." she said.

Aron paused, then fell on the ground laughing. Aleesia just tapped her foot impatiently.

"You were sitting on him!" Aron choked out.

At that point, Aleesia's face flushed.

"That's because I was trying to stop him from punching you!" she yelled.

Aron continued to laugh.

"Although I'm thinking about punching you myself," the young ice mage muttered.

Her magic teacher stood up.

"You wouldn't punch an old man, would you?" he grinned.

Aleesia rolled her eyes.

"An old man, no," she said, "You, yes."

Aron laughed again. Aleesia was now trying to hide a smile. The old man's laughter was started to catch her. To focus on something else, she looked at her hands and formed another ice diamond. Aron finally stopped laughing and looked at the girl. He then jumped as though frightnened.

"Oh!" he said, "I almost forgot!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain with a white diamond at the end. He handed it to Aleesia.

"A necklace," he said, "Your birthday was a while ago, and I was about to give it to you when those Darksould members came."

Aleesia took the necklace and examined it with wonder.

"W-wow..." she said, "Thank you Aron!"

She tied it around her neck and looked at the diamond. Aron smiled, wrinkles forming around his eyes once again.

"A diamond was the first thing you were able to form out of ice," he explained.

Aleesia nodded and smiled. She looked back up at the old mage.

"Aron, what did the Darksoul member's want?" she asked softly.

Aron frowned. He shook his head slowly.

"I honestly don't know..." he muttered, "We were just traveling through the woods, and they just attacked. I told you to run, since there were a lot and they seemed powerful-"

"One chased after me," Aleesia intterupted, "She sucked all the magic energy out of me, which is why I was so weak..."

Aron growled.

"I fought them off best I could, but went away quickly after you left..."

Aleesia bit her lip.

_Were they after me? I don't wanna have to worry about a dark guild..._

"They're gone, and hopefully they stay gone," he finished.

Aleesia twisted the rim of her coat nervously. This was a lot to take in, but she had to try to take it all in.

"Hey, who was that girl with the blue hair?" Aron asked suddenly, "She looked like you."

Aleesia grinned.

"Remember how I told you I was taken by my older sister?" she asked.

Aron laughed again.

"Let me guess, that's her?"

Aleesia nodded, full of excitement.

"She called me her romantic rival though," she sighed, "I believe it was over Gray..."

Aron started laughing hysterically again.

"So she's madly in love with that boy," he said, "Just like you?"

Aleesia turned red.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, "I never said that!"

Aron was laughing to hard to answer.

"S-sure" he gasped, "You thought it though."

"Nuh uh!"

Aleesia was losing ideas of comebacks to her teacher's evil thoughts.

"It's a love triangle!" Aron shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Aleesia yelled again.

Aron continued to laughed. Aleesia ran her fingers through her blonde hair and groaned. Once Aron had his mind set on something, he couldn't be persuaded.

_I have spent way to much time with this old man._

Aleesia sighed. After what seemed like hours (but in exact time was five minutes), Aron's laughter died down. He wiped his eyes and looked at his student.

"Good luck!" he said.

"Shut up," Aleesia grumbled, again.

She marched off to hide somewhere until Aron forgot the whole exchange.

That was going to take a while.

"Go... away..." Aleesia muttered.

She was sitting at a table, head on her arms, trying to close herself off from Happy.

"Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

"GO AWAY!" Aleesia said louder, lifting her head up.

Lucy, starting to feel bad for the young mage, walked over and crossed her arms.

"Happy, leave the girl alone," she sighed.

"No." Happy retorted.

"Did you just say no?" Lucy gasped, "How dare you!"

"Happy..." Aleesia said darkly.

"Aye?"

"Go away unless you want to be a cat-cabob," she hissed.

Aleesia pulled her knifes off her belt and held them up threatenly. Happy gasped and flew across the room.

"Mad woman!" he screeched, "Mad woman!"

Aleesia rolled her eyes.

"Go." she said.

Happy flew and hid behind Natsu. Lucy turned to Aleesia and opened her mouth to talk.

"So... Do you-"

"I'm perfectly happy with making a girl-cabob as well," Aleesia warned.

Lucy backed away slowly.

"Yes ma'am," she squeaked, and rushed to hide somewhere.

Juvia stared at her little sister.

"Wow... Aleesia didn't have a dark side when she was with Juvia..." she said.

Aleesia laughed darkly.

"I hadn't gone through the rest of my life yet." she muttered.

Juvia tilted her head.

"Eh?" she asked, "Is Aleesia alright?"

Aleesia sheathed her knifes.

"Just mad at..."

She glared in Happy's direction. Happy whimpered again.

Aleesia then got up and brushed her milky white coat off. She marched over to Mira and Makarov.

"Um... I have a question..." she said quietly.

Happy stared at how quickly she shifted from threatening to kill, to shyness.

"Yes, Aleesia?" Mira asked kindly.

Aleesia took a deep breath.

"Can I join the guild?" she blurted, "I mean, I know everyone and I'm a mage and-"

"Of course!" Makarov said, smiling, "of course."

Aleesia's face brightened. Mira brought out the machine that printed the guild mark, and pressed it where Aleesia showed her, right above her wrist on the bottom side of her arm. It was light blue, the same color of Aleesia's highlights. Aleesia grinned, and looked at the mark.

"Thanks, Mira-san!" she squealed.

The young blonde skipped over to a table and sat down. She was smiling brightly, and Happy was finally able to relax.

"Juvia," he asked, "Was your sister always like this?"

Juvia thought for a momment, the nodded.

"Yes, Aleesia was!" she said.

Gray walked over to Aleesia, hands in his pockets.

"You joined the guild?" he asked.

Aleesia nodded, then noticed it was Gray and covered her face. She felt embarrased at what Aron had almost said.

Oh the humanity.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed, "Your shirt!"

Gray looked down.

"Ah!" he said, "What happened to my shirt?"

Aleesia sighed.

"Natsu, where'd you take my shirt?" Gray yelled.

"I didn't, ice freak!" Natsu yelled back.

Aleesia decided to back away before she got caught up in the fire and ice that was sure to come. Either that... or it'd be a fistfight.

Aleesia didn't get to see which it was because she crashed into someone, both falling to the ground.

"Ow..." Aleesia groaned, as she had landed on her back.

She looked up and saw Lisanna sprawled on the ground as well.

"Oh, Lisanna!" she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Lisanna laughed.

Aleesia got up and helped her friend up as well. She rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"You okay?"

Aleesia turned on her heels and saw Gray leaning against the wall, apparently done fighting.

"Y-yeah..." she said.

"I was wondering," Gray said, "Do you know any fighting skills other than magic?"

Aleesia smirked slightly.

"Yeah," she said.

She grabbed Gray by his arm, twisted and pulled his other arm down, flipping him down, arms pinned to his back. Aleesia rested her foot on the center of his spine. She leaned down.

"Like that," she whispered.

She let him go and skipped over to Levy and Lucy.

Gray watched her go.

"_Damn_," he thought, "_Just... Damn."_


	11. Chapter 11

"Go sit in a ditch and think about better ways to get your 'guy'"

Lucy sighed and sat across from Levy.

"They're at it again, huh?" she asked, pointed at Aleesia and Juvia.

Juvia scoffed.

"Juvia thinks _Aleesia _should go to the ditch so Juvia has less romantic rivals." she retorted.

Levy sighed.

"Yep," she muttered back to Lucy.

"I doubt soooo many people like Gray like you say, Juvia," Aleesia groaned, "He's _Gray._"

Juvia scowled, noticing the slight blush appearing on her sister's cheeks.

"I don't know if I should be offended by that..." Gray chuckled from across the room, hearing Aleesia's comment.

"Juvia doesn't know what she's worried about... " Juvia said, glaring at Aleesia, "Gray-sama wouldn't like a _murder_."

Lucy and Levy sat straight up and looked at the Locksers. Aleesia stood in a shocked silence.

"Murder?" Bisca said.

Gray grimaced.

'Uh oh...'

he thought.

Aleesia seemed lost for words. But she had started shaking, just slightly.

"Well Juvia," she said coldly, "It seems you want a kidnapper out there more than a little sister."

She ran out of the guild.

"Murder?" Natsu echoed, mouth full.

Juvia stood there silently.

"Juvia... shouldn't have..." she said quietly.

Gray nodded, eyes dark and hands in his pockets.

Juvia looked down, the blue curls at the end of her hair framing her face.

"Aleesia..." she muttered, "Juvia didn't..."

She knew she had gone too far.

But Aleesia was gone!

"Juvia, what did you mean by murder?" Mira asked, walking over and balancing a tray on her palm.

Juvia shook her head.

"Juvia can't say..." she said, "Juvia already said to much."

She retreated into the shadowy corners and hoped Aleesia would be back soon.

And that this one argument wouldn't ruin their whole relationship.

Even though they had an...interesting... relationship as of now.

**A/N Sorry it took a while to update for such a short chapter... But I'm so excited because I'm close to my favorite chapter! Which shows... I can be violent :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This chapter is... a little cheesy... I went to a friends mini farm and they talked about baby bunnies and the hawks they were watching. And I've been watching to much Perry Gripp on Youtube XD XD**

**I also would like to clarify the hating I meant when I mentioned the no hating in the Author's Note in the first chapter. I welcome constuctrive critisism, and grammar/spelling corrections. However, just straight-out "The story is terrible" or something like that, I don't really tolerate... Just clearing things up :P**

A couple of days had passed and Aleesia hadn't returned. Juvia sat in the corner, hoping she'd come back soon.

"Juvia's really worried, huh," Lucy said to Natsu.

Natsu nodded, sitting at at a table.

"I hope Aleesia doesn't try to eat me when she comes back," Happy said.

Lucy sighed at the Exceed.

"Aleesia doesn't eat cats..." she muttered.

Meanwhile, in the mountains outside of Magnolia, Aleesia sat in the snow, tracing circles with her fingers.

"Aron," she said, "You really shouldn't be working so hard at this age,"

Aron stood up, stretching.

"It'd be easier if you helped me," he hinted.

Aleesia rolled her eyes and jumped up. She helped Aron pull up some plants and set them in a basket.

"Really, wouldn't it be easier to be, like a storekeeper or something?" she sighed.

Aron looked at his student with bright eyes.

"I love being out here," he said, "The animals, the plants, the work. I love it all."

"And you chose a winter farm because..."

Aron smirked.

"Answer that yourself, Aleesia," he said, letting ice appear on the tips of his fingers.

Aleesia rolled her eyes and continued to pull up the herbs.

"Aleesia, aren't you going back to Fairy Tail soon?" Aron asked, motioning his head to the guild mark on her arm.

Aleesia rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"I don't know, Aron..." she sighed, "Juvia really crossed the line bringing up..." she trailed off.

Aron looked at her.

"What'd she bring up this time?"

Aleesia hesitated.

Aron bent down and cleared out some weeds.

"She called me a murderer..." Aleesia said quietly.

Aron sighed.

"Aleesia..." he said gently.

"I killed someone!" Aleesia cried, "I killed someone, and that's against the guild rules!"

Aron put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Aleesia," he said.

"I did!" Aleesia said, "I took a life!"

"Didn't the Gray fellow already tell you something?" Aron asked, "About how you were protecting yourself? How the man was _beating you_?"

Aleesia stood there silently.

"It wasn't flat-out murder," Aron said.

Aleesia still didn't respond.

Aron sighed and walked to a fenced off area beside his house. He came back with something small cupped in his hands.

"Hold your hands out," he ordered.

Aleesia obeyed, and he set the ball off fluff in her arms.

"A... baby bunny?" she said softly.

**[Cue "Baby Bunny" from Youtube playing in my head xD]**

Aron nodded.

"Life," he said, "Exists in all forms."

Aleesia looked at the little rabbit.

"But there is a pattern,"

He pointed up at a hawk circling the area above them. Aleesia held the bunny against herself protectively.

"Some things just happen."

The hawk swooped down, then flew back up. Aleesia winced, seeing a mouse in its claws.

"Aleesia, imagine you were the mouse."

Aleesia looked at Aron with blank eyes.

"You could have been like that, gone, without fighting back."

Aleesia looked at the ground.

"But you weren't. You fought back. You survived."

Aleesia bit her lip.

"... I guess..." she said softly.

She smiled as the rabbit tried to jump into her hair.

"So, are you going back soon?"

Aleesia laughed as the bunny jumped into her pocket.

"Why not," she said, "But I wanna help with the animals first!"

Aron chuckled as she got the critter out of her coat and back on her hands.

"You've always seemed to enjoy being out here..." he smiled.

Aleesia beamed at him.

"This little girl's name is Midnight," Aron said, motioning towards the black baby bunny.

Aleesia handed Midnight back to Aron, and he placed the rabbit in the run. Aleesia poured some of the food into the pen and watched as the little bunnies and older ones ate quickly, then hid, only to go back and eat again.

"The babies are the cutest," she sighed.

Aron nodded, laughing.

"Wanna help me with the rest?" he asked.

So they went around, feeding the rest of the animals. And when they were done, Aleesia started back to the town with a quick wave to her teacher.

Aron watched her leave with a smile on his face.

_'She's no longer the little tweleve-year-old she used to be...' _


	13. Chapter 13

_"NO" Aleesia cried, kneeling down._

_She tore her coat and covered the wound. But nothing worked. It seemed it was too late! Aleesia looked around desperately, looking for something, anything, that could save him!_

_The white fabric turned red almost instantly. He was losing too much blood! She had to save him! It couldn't end here!_

_But it was too late._

"Natsu,"

"No, no train. We're gonna walk,"

"That'd waste too much time,"

"Wendy, cast that spell on me!"

"Natsu-san, it doesn't work on you anymore..."

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Erza and of course Carla and Happy were heading out on a job request. Once again, they had to go by train. Natsu, of course, did not want to ride that way.

"Compromise!" Erza said, "We'll walk halfway, then take the train the rest of the way,"

Gray sighed. Lucy rolled her eyes, but Natsu jumped off the ground, as he'd been sitting, refusing to move. As the group started into the woods, Natsu and Gray started arguing... once again.

"Knock it off," Erza said.

"Yes ma'am," the two mages squeaked.

Suddenly, a yell was heard. Wendy glanced up at the sky. Dark storm clouds, at least she thought they were storm clouds, were gathering.

But here's the strange part.

They were in a perfect circle, above only one part of the forest.

"What the heck is that...?" Lucy gasped.

Happy decided to walk.

"Let's check it out!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"No!" Lucy cried, "What if it's dangerous?"

Erza started walking.

"We'll be fine," she said.

Lucy's shoulder's sagged and she, along with the rest of the group, followed.

The team broke up to explore nearby clearings. Even so, Carla went with Wendy and Happy went with Natsu.

Gray heard a cry.

"NO!"

He stepped into the clearing and gasped.

"Aleesia! A-Are you-"

He was cut off by a cry.

"G-Gray! G-Get out of here! T-There may be more!"


	14. Chapter 14

"G-Gray! G-Get out of here! T-There may be more!"

Aleesia stood up with tears in her eyes. Then she collasped again. Gray rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Guys!" Gray called, "Over here!"

The rest of the group came in. Lucy squealed.

"That's... a lot of blood..." she said softly.

"W-Wendy... can you...?" Aleesia asked.

Wendy saw someone on the ground and looked down, shaking her head.

"I can't," she whispered, "I can tell. He's gone..."

Aleesia burst into tears.

-Ten Minutes earlier-

Aleesia tensed, sensing someone.

"Hello?" she called.

"Darling, its time for you to come home," a cold voice responded.

Aleesia unsheathed her daggers. A man stepped out from behind a tree.

"W-who are you?" Aleesia muttered.

"I know you, but you don't know me," the man chuckled.

He held out his arm and showed a marking. It was of a black circle with the siloutte of a bat in the center.

"Darksoul..." Aleesia gasped.

"We want revenge," the man hissed.

"R-revenge?" Aleesia asked.

"You killed our guild master,"

Confusion clouded Aleesia's face.

"Huh?"

"We tried to take you," the man said, "Our master took the job. But you killed him and left him DEAD IN THE SNOW."

Aleesia winced.

"But why did you take me?" she whispered, "Why did your guild steal me from Juvia?"

The man smirked.

"We just enjoy hearing children's shrieks of pain."

Aleesia's stared at him with horrified eyes.

"But you were the first to escape."

Aleesia clentched her fists tighter around her weapon.

"Now, I've found you," the man chuckled, "You know what that me-"

"NO,"

The man dodged a flash of white.

"Aron!" he chuckled, "I wondered when I would see you again!"

Aron scowled.

"Are you alright, Aleesia?" he asked.

Aleesia nodded, unable to talk in the disgust of Darksoul and the man.

"Jonah," Aron hissed, "Leave her alone,"

The man, Jonah, chuckled.

"Aron, you know the rules," he said, "She's ours,"

"She's no one's!" Aron snapped.

Aleesia watched silently.

"Aron, why are you protecting her?" Jonah asked, "You're one of us!"

Aleesia tilted her head.

"What?" she questioned.

Aron ignored her.

"No, I am not, and never was," Aron said darkly, "Darksoul's ways... they're cruel and evil."

"Oho!" Jonah said, "You cannot say that while marked with our guild!"

Aron scowled once again.

"I lost my guild mark years ago," he hissed.

He rolled up his sleeve. Jonah smirked.

"So you did," he growled, "But-"

"BUT NOTHING," Aron yelled, "I took Aleesia in as my student to protect her from the likes of you... brother..."

Aleesia gasped.

"On out with the b-name," Jonah chuckled, "I thought you disowned me as your brother,"

Aron got in his ice make stance. Jonah got in his stance.

"I'm so confused," Aleesia groaned.

Jonah shot a black beam of light, but not at Aron.

He shot it at Aleesia.

"IT'S YOUR TIME, GIRL!"

Aron pushed her out of the way, and shot ice at Jonah

Aleesia covered her eyes, blinded by the light.

And when she looked up, she gasped.

Both men were on the ground. Jonah was motionless, ice sticking out of his stomach, but Aron struggled to sit up.

"Aron!" Aleesia cried.

"Aleesia," Aron said softly, totally ignoring the fact that _blood was pouring from his stomach_, "Listen to me,"

Aleesia started crying.

"I was once a member of Darksoul. I left months after you had escaped the guild master. Jonah was my younger brother,"

He paused, wincing.

"You have to be careful. Train on your own. Jonah may be gone, and so the others might leave you alone. _Might._"

"Aron, you're going to be alright!" Aleesia sobbed.

Aron shook his head.

"It's my time, Aleesia," he sighed, "Be careful. Tell that boy, Gray, that I leave you to him. It's his turn to protect you."

"What?!"

Aron chuckled one last time, then closed his eyes.

"NO" Aleesia cried, kneeling down.

She tore her coat and covered the wound. But nothing worked. It seemed it was too late! Aleesia looked around desperatly, looking for something, _anything_, that could save him!

The white fabric turned red almost instantly. He was losing too much blood! She had to save him! It couldn't end here!

But it was too late.

-The present-

Aleesia went limp in Gray's arms.

"The trauma," Carla said, "She passed out,"

Erza looked sadly at the girl.

"We need to get her back to the guild," the scarlet-haired woman said.

Gray pickeed Aleesia up the rest of the way. He noticed that she was still crying, even though she wasn't concious.

"Juvia's gonna kill her." Lucy said.

"Why?" Gray asked.

Lucy just shook her head, ashamed at how... _idiotic _Gray could be.

"Ya know you're getting blood on your shirt," Happy said to Gray, shuddering.

Gray ignored the exceed.

"We gotta get her back, maybe Mira can help with the trauma," Erza said.

Natsu nodded.

"Let's go," Gray said.

Aleesia twitched, then rested her head against Gray's chest (Though he was wearing a shirt).

Gray looked sadly at the girl covered with blood, though none was her own.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry! I haven't updated for a looongggg time... Partly... I just couldn't open the page since I read chapter 334. But that got all better... And I just... always got distracted! **

"What happened?" Juvia cried out with fear, "Why's Aleesia all bloody?"

"None of it's her's," Erza explained.

"Who's then?" Mira asked, studying Aleesia.

"Aron's, her teacher's," Carla said.

"He's dead," Wendy whispered.

"Why's she asleep?" Macao asked.

"The shock," Gray said.

Lisanna sighed.

"Poor girl..."

"What should Juvia do?" Juvia asked, worried.

"I don't think we _can _do anything," Lucy said.

Aleesia opened her eyes. Everything was blurry due to the tears. She rubbed her eyes.

"Gray?" she whispered.

"Aleesia! You're awake!" Gray exlaimed.

"Aleesia?"

"J-Juvia?"

Aleesia looked down and realized Gray was holding her. But she didn't react.

"Aron's..."

"Dead," Lucy whispered.

Elfman said, "He was a true man, dying to protect his student."

Mira shook her head at Elfman. It wasn't the best timing on his part, but Aleesia still didn't react.

Aleesia just looked at her hand, coated with the scarlet blood.

"They killed him..."

She started crying softly.

"They?" Makarov asked, sitting on the counter with his legs crossed.

"D-Darksoul..." Aleesia cried, and covered her face with her hands.

The blood smeared onto her cheek and mixed with her tears. Happy watched sadly.

"Gray," Aleesia said, "Aron told me to tell you something... But... I can't remember..."

Gray looked sadly down at her as she trembled, continuing to cry. He set her down, and she slouched over, the longer braid framing her face coming undone and covering her face.

"Aleesia..." Juvia said, putting a hand on Aleesia's shoulder.

Aleesia pulled away. Lucy grimaced.

"Oh no..." Juvia whispered.

**A/N I might do a double update... Since I've ignored this fanfiction a lot...**

**I'M SORRY GRAY DX**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Okay, so today I WILL do a double update. Partly because I'm not quite sure when I'll update again, since my laptop is messing up, and it's only the internet. Yay. *sigh* **

**Anyways... The next chapter starts something important. BYE~**

Aleesia sat... staring at the wall. Her face was emotionless, but truly, she was filled with sorrow. A week at passed, and she hadn't said a word since _the day._

She got up and left. Juvia followed, not wanting to leave her little sister alone again. The last time Juvia had let Aleesia leave on her own, Aron had died.

Aleesia walked through the woods, never gazing away from the ground. Juvia sighed sadly, seeing fresh tears starting to stream down her sister's cheeks.

Aleesia finally stepped out of the forest, onto a small farm. Juvia tilted her head. Aleesia went and opened the door to a shed, and dragged out a bag of food. Not human food, but rabbit food. She pulled it over to a small run and poured some in.

Juvia watched with interest as Aleesia went and fed and cared for the different animals. When they were all done, she went back to the rabbits and scooped a small black one into her arms.

"Midnight," she muttered, "He's not coming back... he never is..."

The bunny's nose twitched as Aleesia bit her lip, failing to hold back tears.

[I actuallly have a bunny that is all black... But her name isn't Midnight ^_^]

"Its up to me," she continued, "I... I can't get rid of this place... It's been more of a home to me then wherever I was when I was a child."

This was where Aron lived!

Juvia realized, _A farm... This is where Aleesia spent a majority of her childhood... _

Juvia took a step forward and stepped on a stick. She winced, Aleesia jumping up, tensed.

"W-who's there?!" she cried, fear in her voice.

Juvia frowned. She hadn't heard her sister that scared sounding since they were little, and Aleesia was being stolen from her.

"I-It's just Juvia!" she called.

Aleesia relaxed, then sat back on the ground. Juvia walked into the open.

"Juvia's worried about you," she said.

Aleesia didn't respond.

Juvia sat down beside Aleesia.

"Aleesia can't lock everybody out!" she said, "It's not healthy!"

Aleesia turned away, expression dark.

"It's the only way to survive in this world," she said softly, "Opening yourself up to people... only leads to misery..."

Juvia shook her head.

"If I hadn't become Aron's student..." Aleesia's voice cracked, "If I hadn't been his student, he's still be alive, kay?"

Juvia sighed.

"Did Aleesia ever think that maybe Aron _wanted _her as his student?!"

"..."

"Aleesia, Juvia can think of many words to describe you, and all... most... many of them are traits someone would WANT in a student!"

"..."

"And Juvia heard that Aron was a member of Darksoul in the past, who not only trained Aleesia, but ALSO protected her!"

"..."

"Juvia's greatful to EVERYONE, including Gray-sama and his teacher, who kept Aleesia away from harm since... since Juvia was unable to."

"..."

"So Juvia thinks Aron was a good man. He didn't deserve to die, and Juvia and everyone else can't change the fact that he did. But he wouldn't want Aleesia to wither away! Everything he trained her... It'd vanish."

"..."

Juvia looked up into her sister's face and realized with a shock that she was crying harder.

"Aleesia, Juvia didn't-"

Aleesia hugged Juvia tightly. Juvia froze, but eventually hugged back.

"I-Is Aleesia better?" she asked.

Aleesia shook her head.

"Juvia, I thank you for trying to help, b-but it will never change the fact that it is my fault Aron died."

She got up. Juvia hung her head.

**A/N Next chapter will be up ASAP. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Here's the final chapter of the double update! **

** As you can see, I like starting important chapters/group of chapters with a view into the future. Suspense is a writer's buddeh! :D**

_Aleesia grimaced, her hand starting to burn. The cold was overwhelming, even for her. She was an ice mage, yes, but could withstand cold to a lower extent than Gray or Lyon, since their training was different._

_So all the magic swelling in her palm hurt._

_But she HAD to defeat Sora, for the child and everyone else's sake._

_Sora, sensing the magic power, darted around Aleesia. She knew Aleesia's purpose, and wouldn't let her._

_But Aleesia grabbed Sora's arm, causing the woman to shreik in pain. Ice came from Aleesia's hand, crawling up Sora's wrist, to her shoulder._

_"A-Aleesia..." Juvia stammered, never seeing her sister use her magic to this extent._

_Sora's arm was rendered usless. Aleesia held her hand out, fingers outstretched. Then, quickly, she formed a fist. The ice shattered, and Sora cried out, the bone in her arm snapping with the ice._

_"Damn you," Sora hissed._

_"You're lucky I didn't finish focusing the magic," Aleesia growled, "It would of been a lot worse."_

_"Well played," Sora smirked,"But this battle is not close to being over."_

_She threw Aleesia to the side, and marched over to the boy._

_"You know what I want," Sora hissed, "And I will do ANYTHING TO GET IT!"_

_Using her good arm, she raised her katana over the boy, laughing at his whimpers. Aleesia jumped up and ran in front of her, her arms spread protectivly._

_"Aleesia!" Gray shouted._

_"STAY BACK, GRAY!" Aleesia yelled, "PLEASE!"_

_Her face darkened._

_"I... can't have anyone else I care about get harmed... Care about or... L..." she trailed off._

_Sora smirked._

_"That's what you want," she said quietly, "So leave them all alone. Leave my friends alone... And I'll give you want you want."_

_She looked up into Sora's eyes.._

_"I'm the one you want."_

_"W-WHAT?!" Juvia cried._

_"No!" Gray yelled, "Aleesia, don't!"_

_"Kill me."_

* * *

Aleesia rested her head on the table, biting her lip. She had no idea what to do, since as of right now, she was just going through some papers and pictures she had found at Aron's house- the farm, in other words.

She sighed, and pushed the papers to the corner of the table.

Then, a thud shocked her into an upright position. She looked down to the ground and saw a small journal wrapped in cloth.

"Huh...?"

It was something the teen had never seen before, so instantly her curiousity grew. She carefully picked it up and coughed, a cloud of dust coming from the pages.

She flipped to the first page, rubbing her shoulder.

_Hello, whoever is reading this. By now, I am probably dead. Either from execution for treason to the guild, or old age, I'm not quite sure. I probably shouldn't be recording all of this, but I need someone to know the terror that goes on in Darksoul. It's murder. Every couple of months, a new child is brought to the guild by the master. After a time of 'being prepared', the guild practices their magic on the child, along with using various torture devices. It's horrible. And they all love it. Especially... Her... My niece, Sora. She raises them, so shouldn't she have the most trouble...?_

Aleesia blinked.

_A-Aron wrote about what's happening...?_

With shaking hands, she turned to the next page.

_They brought in the new child today. Her name is Amara, and she's a darling. The poor girl has blonde hair and dark green eyes, always full of tears. She was covered with cuts and bruises, something every child has when they arrive._

_She made eye contact with me, and I saw the distress. So I've decided... I'm leaving this hell, and I will try my best to save Amara. I have to get out within the next two months, but it won't be easy... considering Sora is always there..._

"A-Amara...?" Aleesia gasped, remembering the name.

When she was trapped as a little girl, the man with her mentioned an Amara, a past victim. Amara became Aleesia's first friend, even though she was dead.

That's the cause of constant blood loss and lonliness.

Aleesia turned to the next page. The handwriting was shaky and sloppy this time.

_She's dead... They killed Amara when I was gone... I was too late... And even worse... They already found a new little girl. The master wrote a letter saying he had found an 'entergetic young one named Aleesia,'. The poor girl... As of right now, she's probably getting harmed... beat... It's horrible to think of. I don't know what to do know... Should I wait until Aleesia is brought here? Or should I leave?_

Aleesia blinked.

"He... knew of me before I knew of him..."

She let out a small laugh.

"Sounds a little stalkerish..."

Turning to the next page, she continued reading.

_I finally have good news. The master is dead. How? Aleesia. And how do we know? Sora found his body. Now, Aleesia is out there. The guild wants revenge... They want to find her, and kill her. Not much of a change from before, eh? Haha... My mood has increased, and I swear I will find this little girl... and keep them all away from her. I am leaving now. That makes me an official traitor._

_But I WILL find Aleesia_.

Aleesia gave a small smile.

He was looking for her... And it made her happy...

She skimmed the rest of the pages. They were mostly about how Aron had found Aleesia, and how they had started training. Then he listed off the weapons she had learned to use, including daggers, a bow and arrow, and a katana. How she was best with daggers and knives.

Aleesia sighed when she got to the part when Aron mentioned her trouble with channeling her magic.

Then she closed the journel, a small smile on her face. A small note fell out of the last page. She picked it up, turning it over.

Nothing.

But Aleesia knew Aron's trick. She transferred some magic power onto the sheet of paper, and words appeared. This time, though, it was an unsent letter.

_Keera,_

_I apologize for the long delay of this letter. I had left Darksoul and found a student to train, so I have less time to write. How is little Izo doing? Although... I believe he'd be seven years old now. Time flies._

_I have to warn you. Beware Sora. You'll know her when you see her, she's your cousin and has the same brown hair as everyone related to you. So Keera, you just have to be careful. Don't let Izo out of your sight, although I am more at risk than you. Darksoul is after my student, Aleesia, more than they are me. She was the one to kill the Master, my older brother._

_I hope to see you soon, you and my adorable grandson._

_Aron/Father_

"Whoa..." Aleesia gasped, "Aron had a daughter?"

She looked up at the address and frowned.

"The middle of no where..." she muttered, "Up in the mountains."

She heard a soft whimper and jumped.

"... Dash?!" she exclaimed, turning around.

A black and white dog sat in the doorway, whining.

"Dash!" Aleesia cried, standing up, "You're alive!"

Dash was a dog that had lived on Aron's farm, arriving a year after Aleesia had started her training. He was loyal, and protective as well. But a couple months before, he had vanished.

"Do ya wanna go on a little trip?" Aleesia asked, sitting on her knees.

Dash tilted his head.

"I need to find Aron's daughter, Keera," Aleesia said, "She lives... pretty far away."

Dash licked Aleesia's hand, tail wagging.

**[I'm uncreative with doggeh names, don't judge.] **

"So that's a yes?"

The dog barked. Aleesia smiled, but only slightly.

"Hm... But what about Juvia...? She might not let me go..."

Aleesia bite her lip, petting Dash at the same time.

"What if I leave before I tell her...?"

Dash tilted his head, as if asking how she would do that. Aleesia stood up, sighing.

"Come on, boy," she said, whistling, "We gotta make... a small visit before we leave."

She led the dog out of the house, locking the door behind the two, and darting into the woods.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N The first part of this chapter is gonna follow Juvia, just a warning ^_^**

Juvia sat up, rubbing her eyes. She faintly remembered Aleesia coming into the room in the middle of the night, but it could have been a dream, right?

"Aleesia...?" Juvia called, standing up slowly.

No response.

"Maybe she's at the guild..." Juvia sighed, "Juvia is probably being paranoid..."

And that's when she noticed the white piece of paper sitting on the ground. Juvia instantly bent down and picked it up.

_Heeyy Juvia... I'm... sorta leaving for a little while..._

"What?!" Juvia exclaimed, before continuing.

_I, uh, sorta have something I need to do. It has to do with Darksoul and stuff... So I don't really want anyone involved. I didn't tell anyone in person that I'm leaving. Just this little note. But hey! At least I left SOMETHING! Anyways... I don't know exactly when I'm returning, so tell everyone I said "See ya!". Just... pretend... I'm on a job or something._

_And Juvia... Enough with the freaking 'romantic rival' stuff. Just... stop. Bye for now! ~Aleesia._

"... Juvia... doesn't know what to do now..." Juvia said, shocked, "Aleesia didn't write where she is going..."

The rain woman changed quickly and darted down to the front door. She ran to the guild, panting.

"Gray-sama!" she called.

Gray turned around.

"Huh...? Oh, hey Juvia."

"Is Aleesia here?"

"No, why?" Gray asked, confused.

As freaking (almost) always.

"Juvia found a note saying she had left." Juvia explained, "It doesn't say where she went..."

"Heh, that girl loves sneaking out," Cana slurred from the table.

Lucy frowned. Juvia looked down.

"Juvia, she'll be fine," Levy said cheerfully, "She's survived on her own before!"

"E-eh, yeah... Juvia's not worried, just... Oh, nevermind."

She looked up at her 'Gray-sama', then looked away.

Lucy sighed.

"Juvia thinks Aleesia'll be fine." Juvia sighed, "Okay... just continue... Juvia will... be over here."

She walked to behind the request board, head down.

**_-Let's see what Aleesia's up to, shall we?-_**

"Hm..."

Dash sat down, looking up at Aleesia. He covered his eyes with his paws, whining in shame.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Aleesia muttered, "I just... can't really read maps..."

She turned the map upside down.

"No... That doesn't seem right either... Great."

She leaned against a tree.

"Okay, so it says Magnolia's here..."

She pointed at a spot on the map.

"And I have no idea where I am headed... So... I should start..."

Dash placed his paw on part of the map.

"Hey, I was looking at that!" Aleesia complained, "Oh..."

The dog seemed to look smugly at Aleesia as he removed his paw.

"The mountains... That's right... But can you tell me where in the mountains?"

Dash whined.

"Okay, okay, I got it, no need to whine."

She rolled the map up, put it back in her small satchel, and started walking again.

_I wonder... What everyone at the guild are doing..._

**A/N This chapter was... not filled with excitement. I apologize. But, in... two or three chapters, it'll have more action. I'm gonna try to update everyday, because on the upcoming chapter, I'm going on a long trip, and when I get back, school would have started again. Which means less time. Yeah. **

**So... Bye~**


	19. Chapter 19

Aleesia trudged through the snow, squinting to see beyond the pearl-white space in front of her.

"Dash, you still there?" she called into the windy nights.

A quiet bark replied, and Aleesia nodded.

"Can't see..." she muttered, "Stupid snow..."

Dash barked again, this time louder.

"Dash? Are you alright?"

Another bark. Aleesia frowned. She walked forward, following the sound of her dog.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, crashing into something, something hard. "What the heck?"

"Mommy! There's a doggie!" a little voice squealed, "It looks cold! Can we bring it inside?"

"Sure, dear."

Dash barked protestingly.

"Ah...! W-Wait!" Aleesia called.

"Ahhh! Snow monster!" the little child yelled.

Dash barked. Aleesia shook her head, brushing away the snow in her hair.

"No, no, no." she said, "I'm the owner of that dog!"

She saw a figure in front of her.

"Oh, let's get you out of the cold," the woman said.

She led Aleesia inside, and the child took Dash in.

"Oh my," the woman gasped, "How did you not freeze?"

She motioned to Aleesia's short sleeves and thin, torn coat. Aleesia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"The cold doesn't really effect me as much as it could," she explained.

"Mommy!" the boy exclaimed, "Look!"

Dash was running in circles, chasing his tail.

"Stop showing off, Dash," Aleesia sighed.

"Are you a mage?" the woman asked Aleesia.

Aleesia nodded.

"Ice-make." she said, "...Are you a mage?"

The woman smiled.

"Once," she said, "But I stopped my practice a long time ago."

Aleesia examined her face. She had dark brown hair to the center of her back, and sparkling green eyes.

"So what's your name, dear?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I'm Aleesia," Aleesia smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" the little boy asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Aleesia explained, "But... I've never really met her."

"Well, what's her name?" the woman asked, "There's not many people up here, and I know most of them."

"K-Keera."

The woman blinked.

"That's me," she says.

Aleesia gasped.

"You're Aron's daughter?" she said, "So... That must be Izo..."

"Yep!" Izo grinned, "That's me and mommy!"

"You knew my father?" Keera asked, "How?"

"He was my teacher," Aleesia said, "Taught me how to use magic."

Keera stood up and pulled Izo back.

"Are you a member of Darksoul?" she growled.

"No!" Aleesia said quickly, "No, I'm a..."

She had to think of the right word.

"A _victim_ of Darksoul. I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

She held her palm up, showing the underside of her arm, and her blue guild mark. Keera relaxed.

"So... where is my father...?" she asked.

Aleesia looked at the ground.

"T-That's why I'm here," she said softly, "He's... uh..."

She glanced at Izo. Keera understood.

"Izo, how about you take Dash to your room and play with him a bit," she said, "I need to talk to Aleesia."

"Okay Mommy!" Izo beamed and skipped away.

"Aron's... dead..." Aleesia muttered once he had left the room.

"W-What...?" Keera gasped, "D-Dead...?"

Aleesia handed her the letter she had found. Keera read it quickly.

"He left Darksoul..." she said, "So... I know who must of killed him..."

"Jonah." Aleesia nodded.

Keera cursed and crossed her arms.

"You're a victim of Darksoul...?" she frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Huh...?"

"Victims of Darksoul... They die." Keera looked dead serious, "So how are you a victim?"

"I... survived. And escaped." Aleesia kept her eyes on the floor, "But I wasn't uninjured..."

Keera nodded, her face softening.

"Alright."

She looked out the window, into the stormy night.

"This storm is going to last a couple of days," the woman turned back to Aleesia, "Would you like to stay here and wait it out?"

"... S-Sure... Keera-san. Thank you!"

Keera smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Sooo, I'm running out of time to update this before I'm gone for nine days, then school starting again! I'm trying to hit a certain point of the fanfiction before I leave, so Imma do double updates from now until Saturday! Is that okay? :P **

Aleesia looked out of the window, into the sea of white.

"Aleesia?"

She looked down. Izo was petting Dash again, laughing.

"Yes, Izo?" she asked, "What's up?"

"How long have you had Dash?" Izo grinned, "He's so... so... What's the word?"

"Cute?"

"Cute!"

"Hm... I've had him for..."

Aleesia thought for a second.

"For about three, maybe four now, years,"

"For four!" Izo giggled.

Aleesia smiled, but only slightly.

_H-How do I tell... Keera... That it's my fault...? It's all my fault... I'm for blame... I'm..._

She sighed.

_I didn't kill him... But I might as well have... If I had died when I was supposed to..._

"Aleesia?" Keera had come into the room, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Aleesia quickly regained her fake cheerfullness, "I'm fine."

"It's getting late," Keera said, "We should probably eat."

She paused.

"Crud, we don't have the stuff to make good soup."

Aleesia laughed.

"Come on, if you trained with my father, he must of _also _trained you to love soup," Keera grinned.

Aleesia laughed again.

"He did," she said, "Soup's my favorite,"

"We don't have any anymore," Izo pretended to cry.

"So I've heard," Aleesia smiled, looking out of the window.

"You thinking about someone?" Keera asked, "Perhaps a..."

She grinned.

"Boyfriend?"

**[My mind hates me. It's obvious now.]**

"W-Wha? N-No!" Aleesia stammered, blushing brightly, "You _really are _Aron's daughter!"

"How so?" Keera smirked.

"His last words..." Aleesia sighed, "Were 'Tell that boy, Gray, that I leave you to him. It's his turn to protect you.'"

"Oh?" Keera started laughing, "And who is this 'Gray'?"

"No one," Aleesia turned away, "A friend,"

"_A friend_," Keera smiled, "Member of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, a-another ice mage,"

"Oh," Keera continued to smile, "I'll judge him when I see him."

Aleesia rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Aron's daughter."

Izo laughed.

**A/N Next chapter should be out soon :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N And I did a double update! I said I would, after all :D**

**Oh, and I changed the summary. Sue me. *sigh***

"Wake up," Aleesia heard someone whisper.

She sat up quickly.

"What's-"

"Shh," Keera said quietly, pointing to the door.

"I know you're in there!" a sing-song voice called, "Come out, come out, come out and PLAYYY~"

"Who...?" Aleesia whispered.

Izo was hiding in the corner, shaking.

"Sora," Keera whispered, "A member of Darksoul."

"I _will _blow up your little home," Sora threatened, "Come on out."

"Mommy...?"

Keera cursed.

"We have to get out," she said.

"She'll blow this place up," Aleesia agreed.

She called for Dash, while Keera grabbed Izo, lifting him up. Dash didn't appear. Aleesia grew worried, but they had to get Izo to safety. She frowned.

If there's a battle... I'm in pajamas... Ah, whatever. I'll deal with that as it comes.

"Let's go," Keera whispered.

They jumped out of the window, trying their best to get away.

"I see you," Sora said, her voice suddenly dark.

Aleesia froze. Keera cursed.

"Cousin!" Sora said, "It's been _so _long!"

"You're evil," Keera growled.

Sora held a hand over her heart.

"Why thank you!" she smiled, "I feel so special!"

Her eyes focused on Aleesia. Her smile widened into an evil grin.

"Aleesia!" she said, "It's good to finally meet you!"

"H-How do you..."

"I know what you look like," Sora said, "I saw a sketch,"

Aleesia unsheathed her knives.

So... Darksoul grew so obsessed with me... That... Great.

"Oh, no need, dear," Sora smiled, "We're all friends here!"

Izo started crying, frightened.

"Shh," Keera said, "Shh, Izo,"

"Stop crying!" Sora hissed, "It's annoying!"

Aleesia scowled.

"Heh, that's cruel," she hissed, "I thought you were the one who took care of the kidnapped kids?"

She stumbled backwards, as Sora was suddenly right in front of her.

"I am that, dearie," Sora whispered.

Aleesia slashed at the woman, who took out a katana and deflected the blow.

"Nice try~" she sang, "but you could never beat me,"

She brought the katana down on Aleesia, missing by an inch.

"Okay," Aleesia growled, "It's on."

She formed the ice make motion, creating a magic circle in the air. Then she slammed her palms on the ground, yelling, "ICE-MAKE: ICE GEYSER!"

Sora jumped into the air, dodging the ice spikes shooting out of ground.

"Little girl has magic, eh?" she hissed.

"Shut up," Aleesia growled, "Keera, get Izo away from here!"

"No!" Izo said, "No!"

Keera looked pained, unsure of what to do.

Sora appeared behind Aleesia and pushed her down. Aleesia cursed and tried scrambling back up, only to get knocked down again.

"Time to meet you're fate, darling," Sora whispered, smirking.

She was about to bring the katana down when a certain voice rang out.

"Water Slicer!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N So another double update today! I'm getting closer to where I want to be :D**

Sora dodged the water, leaving Aleesia enough time to scramble up.

"Gray?! Lucy?! Juvia?! What are you guys doing here?!" she exclaimed, looking at three people who she did not want to be here.

"Sorry!" Lucy said.

"Juvia was worried!" Juvia muttered.

"And I... was sorta dragged here," Gray said, "By Lucy."

"Ehe..." Lucy rubbed the back of her head.

"H-How'd you find me...?" Aleesia asked, worried that she was becoming so predictable.

"We had some... Uh... help," Gray explained.

"Help? Wh-"

A barking sound cut her off. Dash trotted out from behind the three mages, looking as smug as a dog could look.

"You little..." Aleesia muttered.

"M-More enemies?" Keera gasped.

"No," Aleesia said, "My friends... and older sister."

"Oh," Izo said.

"Keera, BEHIND YOU!" Aleesia snapped out of her shock.

Keera turned on her heels to see Sora behind her, katana raised.

Gray formed the ice-make seal at a fast pace, then slammed his palms on the ground, much as Aleesia had before.

"Ice-make: Geyser!" he yelled.

"Still fast, eh, Gray?" Aleesia muttered.

Sora dodged, getting a scratch across her cheek, not expecting another ice mage.

"Thanks, kid," Keera gasped.

Gray just nodded.

"So that's Gray," Keera whispered to Aleesia.

"Shut up," Aleesia mumbled.

"Could you... Use some help?" Lucy offered, a slight smile on her face.

"E-Eh... sure," Aleesia muttered.

"I want to help," Keera said, "But..."

She looked down at Izo.

"I can get him somewhere safe," Lucy offered, "I can be quick if I try,"

Keera nodded.

"Thank you," she grinned.

Sora had regained her balance and started running.

"One problem," Keera called, "I'm not a mage, anymore! I wanna fight Sora... But-"

"Can you use a weapon?" Aleesia asked.

Keera nodded.

Aleesia tossed her knives to the woman.

"Good luck!"

An all-out battle started, ice and blade flashing, water spraying everywhere. It seemed as though the few members of Fairy Tail- plus Keera- were going to win!

And then things started going downhill.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Told ya. Double update :D**

"She vanished," Aleesia said, looking around.

"She's fast," Gray agreed.

"Juvia can't find her," Juvia growled.

Aleesia closed her eyes.

"What are you-" Keera started.

"Shh," Aleesia interrupted.

"But-" Juvia tried.

"Shhh!" Aleesa said.

She heard a twig snap.

"Ice make: Lance!"

Sora growled and jumped out.

"How?" she said.

"I can listen," Aleesia rolled her eyes, "I'm not _deaf._"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed, her cheeks turning red.

Aleesia sighed, knowing what happened without looking.

"W-Wha? Why'd he take off his shirt...?" Keera asked.

"Ehh? When did I...?" Gray looked down, "Oh!"

Aleesia laughed.

"How do you strip without knowing?" she asked him, "Honestly!"

He shrugged.

Keera shook her head, her eyes twinkling.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sora growled, "You're all gonna die!"

"So?" Gray crossed his arms, "Doesn't mean we can't talk to each other."

Sora scowled, slashing at Aleesia. The blonde girl jumped backwards, springing off her hands, and landed on her feet.

"Ha-ha-haha!" She smirked at Sora.

"Stupid girl," Sora hissed.

"Juvia doesn't like Sora," Juvia muttered.

"Pff, that's something we agree on," Aleesia sighed, "I don't like her either."

Juvia smiled.

"Guys, Sora's gone again," Keera said, scowling.

"We should focus..." Aleesia said, shaking her head, "Were'd she go...- CRAP!"

She jumped backwards... a second to late.

The katana grazed her eye. The blonde mage let out a small whimper of pain. She covered her eye with her palm. The crimson blood dripped down her wrist and onto the ground.

"Aleesia! Are you alright?!" Keera asked.

"Mh," Aleesia gasped, trying to ignore the searing pain, "I'm _really _mad now. Guys?"

"Yeah?" Gray asked, looking worried.

"I'm gonna fight her now. _Alone_."

"W-Wha-" Juvia started.

"Alright," Gray interuppted her.

"Thanks," Aleesia said, her eyes, er, eye, dark.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Another double update shall happen! MWAHAHA!**

**Oh, and I changed the name of this fanfiction. Don't like it?! Take me to court. If you can find me. **

"You missing something?" Sora grinned.

"W-What...?"

Sora whistled. Some guys with the guild mark Aleesia recognized- and hated- marched out, dragging a certain blonde girl.

"Lucy?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Let me go!" Lucy kicked at one of the men, but he just shot her a glare, "Oh come ON!"

"Let her go!" Aleesia hissed, "NOW!"

Sora rolled her eyes.

"Let the girl go," she sighed.

Lucy kicked at the men again and ran over to Juvia, Gray and Keera.

"W-Where's Izo?!" Keera gasped.

"Oh, the kid?" one of the guys said.

"He's right here," the other smirked.

"NO!" Keera shreiked, running at them.

Sora rolled her eyes and hit Keera over the head. The woman crumpled to the ground.

"K-Keera-san!"

Lucy had her hands on her keys, just in case. Juvia was tense.

The only one who seemed halfway relaxed was Gray.

Halfway.

Aleesia clentched her fist, _very VERY _mad by now.

"You..." she growled, "You can hurt your own family?!"

Sora shrugged.

"It's simple," she said, "You know, Jonah was Aron's uncle and they killed each other... So..."

She grinned, a sadistic grin. Then she grabbed Izo by the hair. He whimpered.

"Put him down!" Lucy exclaimed, "That's not right!"

"Fine,"

Sora threw him to the ground, resulting in another whimper from the young boy.

Aleesia, deciding to try something, put one hand behind her back.

_Alright... Focus... Pull magic power down into your hand... Keep it there... Keep it all there... Get your hand cold... Cold to a painful extent... Freezing..._

"What are you doing...?" Sora frowned.

Aleesia smirked. She knew she had confused her enemy.

Using her free hand, she brushed a loose strand of hair off her face, smearing the blood from her eye across her cheek.

Izo squirmed, trying to escape Sora. But she pinned him down with a crushing step, holding her foot on his chest. He let out yet another whimper of pain.

Aleesia grimaced, her hand starting to burn. The cold was overwhelming, even for her. She was an ice mage, yes, but could withstand cold to a lower extent than Gray or Lyon, since their training was different.

So all the magic swelling in her palm hurt.

But she HAD to defeat Sora, for the child and everyone else's sake.

Sora, sensing the magic power, darted around Aleesia, leaving Izo sprawled on the ground. She knew Aleesia's purpose, and wouldn't let her.

But Aleesia grabbed Sora's arm, causing the woman to shriek in pain. Ice came from Aleesia's hand, crawling up Sora's wrist, to her shoulder.

"A-Aleesia..." Juvia stammered, never seeing her sister use her magic to this extent.

Sora's arm was rendered usless. Aleesia held her hand out, fingers outstretched. Then, quickly, she formed a fist. The ice shattered, and Sora cried out, the bone in her arm snapping with the ice.

"Damn you," Sora hissed.

"You're lucky I didn't finish focusing the magic," Aleesia growled, "It would of been a lot worse."

"Well played," Sora smirked,"But this battle is not close to being over."

She threw Aleesia to the side, and marched over to the boy.

"You know what I want," Sora hissed, "And I will do ANYTHING TO GET IT!"

Using her good arm, she raised her katana over the boy, laughing at his begs. Aleesia jumped up and ran in front of her, her arms spread protectivly.

"Aleesia!" Gray shouted.

"STAY BACK, GRAY!" Aleesia yelled, "PLEASE!"

Her face darkened.

"I... can't have anyone else I care about get harmed... Care about or... L..." she trailed off.

Sora smirked.

"That's what you want," Aleesia continued quietly, "So leave them all alone. Leave my friends alone... And I'll give you want you want."

She looked up into Sora's eyes..

"I'm the one you want."

"W-WHAT?!" Juvia cried.

"No!" Gray understood, "Aleesia, don't!"

"Kill me."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Have I ever added a disclaimer?! Crap! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that goes to Hiro Mashima. I only own Aleesia, Aron, Keera, Izo, Sora... **

**Jeez... **

Sora blinked.

"Why, I'd love to," she grinned.

"IF," Aleesia said, "You win this battle."

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"A deal," Aleesia crossed her arms, "You win, you kill me and continue kidnapping children."

Sora seemed to be thinking about that.

"And if you win?"

"If I win, you leave me, Keera and every child you come across alone! No more continuing your guild's 'tradition', or trying to get revenge on Aron's family!"

Gray grimaced.

Will this... 'Sora' agree to this...?

He couldn't help but wonder.

Sora giggled.

"Deal!" she said, "But do know you won't be leaving this place alive~"

"I'm tougher than I might look," Aleesia smirked.

"She's not tough..." Juvia muttered, "She's dead."

"SHADDUP JUVIA!" Aleesia snapped.

"Ehe..." Gray shook his head.

"Let's start this battle for real," Aleesia focused her attention on Sora.

"So be it."

Sora darted towards Aleesia, but the girl was able to easily dodge.

Izo was hiding behinds Juvia's skirt, whimpering, his eye on his mother, who had hardly moved.

"Hmph," Sora frowned, "This may be tougher than I thought."

Aleesia smirked.

"Unless I bring out one of your weakness." Sora reached into a bag at her hip.

"What...?" Juvia and Gray were confused.

"Oh God, no..." Aleesia's eyes widened.

A faint 'hissing' sound echoed from the bag. Sora smirked, pulling something out.

A snake.

A green, squirming snake.

"I read all about what happened when you were younger," Sora grinned, "Notes were made. You were bitten by a snake, and became TERRIFIED of them."

"Get that THING away from me." Aleesia growled, shaking slightly.

"Or what?" Sora laughed, "You can't do much!"

Aleesia stopped moving, her head lowered.

"... Who said I can't?"

That's when Sora realized Aleesia wasn't speaking, but words came anyways. Gray smirked.

"When did she...?!"

The snake fell to the ground, and slithered away. Sora fell to her knees, her arm bleeding from a wound. Aleesia stood behind her, panting. She let an ice blade melt.

"Told ya," she said.

She jumped back as Sora swung her leg around, trying to knock her down.

"I have a high pain resistance," Aleesia growled, "From all those months!"

"WHAT HAS DARKSOUL DONE THAT STAYS?!" Sora yelled, "WHAT?!"

"What?!" Aleesia looked very, VERY mad now, "You've killed multiple children!"

"They were alone!" Sora hissed, "They had no family."

"I DID!" Aleesia was ready to snap, "I HAD AN OLDER SISTER, AND THAT MAN TOOK ME FROM HER!"

Juvia nodded, her arms crossed angrily.

"Fine. But that's not sooo bad." Sora smirked.

"Not... So bad, huh?"

Aleesia seemed to be trembling with anger. She turned around, and lifted her shirt up partially, showing part of her back.

"What about this?!"

Sora looked slightly shocked, seeing Aleesia's back, which had multiple marks across just the part she showed.

"This... was ALL caused by your DAMNED guild!"

Lucy glanced over at Gray, who had a slight blush visible on his cheeks. She noted that.

Aleesia let her shirt cover the marks again, before turning around.

"I hate you all more than you will ever know... And I _will _win this battle!"


End file.
